Life's Unpredictable
by azianhunni619
Summary: Naraku is destroyed and the jewel is complete. Kagome and Inuyasha find a child named Miyoko and take her in as their own. Very fluffy love story. KagomexInuyasha MirokuxSango


**AN:** hello everyone, so I made this story to be very sweet and loving, it's a love story about Inuyasha and Kagome and Sango and Miroku. I don't hate Kikyo just because I saw the episode about her and Inuyasha's past and it made me sad because she isn't a bad person at all, she just wanted love like every other person. Anyway, well make life easier and just have her be nice in this fanfic. Oh, and as for Kouga, the boy will be with Ayame and life will be good! D I am also working on another fanfic called The Rest of Our Lives with the crew of Marmalade Boy, so check it out!

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha, I know, I know, no one does but Rumiko Takahashi.**

**THERE IS A LEMON IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! **

**Koi:** term of endearment, "love" or "my love"

**Hai:** yes

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Sengoku Jidai, the spring sun was shining down on the fields and the scent of fresh flowers coursed the air. Eighteen year old Kagome Higurashi stepped out of the well with the help of a now twenty year old Inuyasha, her half-demon companion. Apparently the excellent weather was rubbing off on them both because a fight has yet to happen and passer-byers could hear the giggles and laughs shared between the couple.

Naraku had been destroyed in their final battle, along with the help from Kouga and his pack, Sesshomaru and even Kikyo. The battle was long and hard, lasting for nearly three days. Everyone was exhausted but kept on fighting, and liberating Kohaku, who thank Kami, was revived due to Sesshomaru's sword Tenseiga. Finally, it was down to Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ah, little pup and his bitch up against me? I must say I was impressed you didn't die yet, though what can I say, you promised to go to hell with your beloved Kikyo after all…let me do you a favor and send you there right NOW!" Naraku yelled maniacally and sent thousands of Youkai towards Inuyasha and Kagome._

"_Kagome stay back!" Inuyasha yelled turning his head slightly to face her._

"_No Inuyasha I won't leave you!" Tears were threatening to fall out of her chocolate brown eyes and Inuyasha felt his heart tug._

"_I said stay back wench! If you don't move you're going to die!" Inuyasha kept on yelling as he used Wind Scar to destroy the oncoming demons. _

"_I don't care Inuyasha I'm not leaving you alone! I'm going to help you whether or not you want it!" and with that Kagome fired a scarce arrow at the Youkai purifying a good third of them. Pride swelled in Inuyasha's chest but he knew that he would never forgive himself if Kagome got hurt._

"_Dammit wench! I said STAY BACK! Can't you see I'm doing this because I don't want you to get hurt?! I love you Kagome! And I'd be damned if anything ever happened to you!!" Kagome stared in shock at Inuyasha. His amber orbs stared back, filled with love and adoration. Kagome then broke into a smile. The next thing that came out of her mouth was said so quietly that only Inuyasha would hear. _

"_I love you too, my Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled back at her, and releasing a battle cry swung Tetsusaiga, combined with Kagome's arrow, they destroyed Naraku's heart and in the process Naraku himself. _

_After the blinding light had died down, Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome. Before she could say anything, he dropped Tetsusaiga and wrapped his arms around Kagome in a tight embrace._

"_We did it Kagome. We destroyed Naraku!" _

_Kagome smiled, "Yes we did Inuyasha, yes we did…"_

_The rest of the shards were fused together and a whole Shikon no Tama laid in Kagome's hand. Before anyone could say anything a bright light shot out up into the sky and the ghostly image of Midoriko had come into view._

"_Kagome Higurashi, guardian of the jewel, you have completed your destiny and is therefore is allowed to have one wish."_

_Kagome looked from person to person, her friends and allies, even the unlikely ones. She then turned to Inuyasha. "I know that you wanted the jewel to become a demon Inu—" before she could finish her sentence he had cut her off. _

"_I don't want the jewel anymore. I know what I want and I don't need that stupid thing to get it." Kagome felt like crying out to the sky. She was ecstatic Inuyasha didn't want to become a full demon anymore._

"_In that case…" Kagome turned and walked towards Kikyo. Everyone followed her with their eyes, wondering what she could possibly be doing. Kagome kept on walking until she was right in front of her._

"_I know that your life was unfair, and the one chance you had to become a normal person was ruined, but if you would let me, I would like to try and help you." Kikyo regarded her, and after a moment nodded, even she wasn't sure what this extraordinary girl had planned. Kagome looked up and gave her a genuine smile. Turning to Midoriko, she said, "I know what I would like to wish for." _

_The priestess nodded. "What is your wish then?"_

_Kagome took a deep breath, "I wish that Kikyo will be able to find peace and finally be able to feel real happiness and joy. I don't want her to go to hell."_

_Midoriko's eyes shot open and looked at Kagome. Inuyasha had a look of disbelief and Kikyo looked like she had tears in her eyes. Once what seemed like an eternal silence had past, Midoriko lifted her hands up._

"_Any other person would have wished for something for themselves. I actually had expected you to ask me to keep the well open. But because of your pure heart, and the fact you gave this wish to another, I will grant your wish, and leave the well open for you to continue traveling in between the two worlds. Your wish is granted."_

_With that, Midoriko disappeared along with Kikyo. But before she completely vanished, Kikyo faced Kagome, "Thank you, you're not so bad after all, for a reincarnation." Kagome wanted to laugh but felt tears instead. She watched as the brilliant light got brighter and brighter and finally burst and then vanished._

_**End Flashback** _

"Isn't it a beautiful day Inuyasha? I just love spring here, the air smells so fresh and the sky is so clear. It's nothing like my world, with all the pollution and technology no one stops to enjoy the beauty of nature anymore." Kagome said as she walked lightly next to Inuyasha. He simply looked at her and gave her a response of 'Keh' but accompanied it with a small smile. Over the past two years they had grown closer together, as had Miroku and Sango, both seeming to fall deeper in love with each other with every passing day. And after his proclamation of love for Kagome during their final battle, they were almost inseparable.

The wind blew lightly, tickling them with its gentleness. Kagome's black tresses blew around her, seemingly teasing her with its soft silkiness. She had let it grown out and it was now down to the end of her back, adding to her beauty. Her features had gotten more mature also. Youthfulness was still very obvious on her face, but a more grown-up looking girl had replaced the once childish one that had freed the hanyou from the Goshinboku in what seemed like eons ago. Speaking of the hanyou, he as a well has grown up a bit. Still encompassing his boyish good looks, not to mention adorable ears, Inuyasha's features have taken on more handsome characteristics, instead of boyish cuteness. Don't get me wrong though, the cute boyishness was still there.

Inuyasha kept on stealing glances over at Kagome, smiling a little bit each time he caught her bright brown eyes looking back at him. He moved closer and slipped his hand into her. Kagome turned her head around and gazed at Inuyasha with interest.

"Inuyasha?..." she never got to finish her sentence, his lips had come crashing down onto hers. The kiss stared out softly, tenderly, showing her without words just how much he loved her. _'Her lips, they are so soft, this is probably the best time to ask her.' _Thoughts were racing through Inuyasha's mind. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest that for a minute he thought it would burst.

After the initial shock had worn off, Kagome had kissed the hanyou back eagerly, letting him know she felt the same way. Inuyasha's eyebrows rose but quickly was replaced with a grin. Wrapping his arms around her he took his mouth off of Kagome's and kissed down her jaw and the side of her neck. Kagome leaned her head back allowing Inuyasha more access. He flicked his tongue over her neck sensually, nipping here and there and leaving little love bits along the base of her neck. A quiet moan escaped Kagome's mouth and her hands traveled up towards Inuyasha's ears. Rubbing the base of his ears, she received an appreciative growl from her hanyou.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly, pulling away much to the dislike of Kagome and himself.

"Hmm?" was the most coherent thing the young miko was able to get out of her mouth at the moment.

"I love you, I love you unconditionally, my heart, mind, body and soul belong to you. I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you, all the times you believed that the reason I was seeing Kikyo was because I still loved her. I don't, not anymore. She was my first friend, and if we hadn't been turned against each other, we probably would have been married. But the feelings I felt for her was nothing compared to what I feel for you. Please love, koi, be my mate and the mother of my children." Inuyasha watched her with shining eyes. Brown met gold, and for a split second they were sure that the world had stopped. He waited patiently for Kagome's answer.

"Inuyasha...I…I…" Kagome could speak, much less give an answer with nearly as much worth as the answered he deserved was suppose to have.

"Just say yes or no koi. And I hope that your answer still lets me call you koi." He said with a small smile.

"HAI!!!" squealed, finally managing to get something besides stutter out of her mouth. Jumping up and wrapping her arms around him Kagome felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you so much Inuyasha, ever since the day I unpinned you from the Goshinboku I've loved you. It will be an honor to mother your children." Turning her head she gave him a to-die-for kiss. Kissing her back with as much passion as he could, Inuyasha lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the said tree. Laying her down gently on the grass he got on top of her, straddling her hips and kissing her mouth.

Slipping in his tongue into her mouth they battled for dominance, and of course Inuyasha won (dog demon, come on guys). Pushing up her the shirt of her school uniform, Inuyasha slowly made his way up to her bra. Kagome gasped at the feeling of Inuyasha's calloused fingers gently rubbing her through the material. Sitting up, she took of her shirt completely and showed the interested hanyou how to unclasp a bra. Deciding that Inuyasha needed to lose some of his garments also, she pushed off his outer and inner haori and slid them off his well toned shoulders. Running her hands down his back and across his chest was just about the biggest turn on for her, EVER.

"Kami Inuyasha, you're perfect." Kagome murmured as she continued her exploration of his body.

Inuyasha chuckled, leaning down, he seductively whispered, "Could say the same to you koi," his hot breath against her ear made Kagome shudder with pleasure.

Discarding the rest of their clothing, Inuyasha made his way back onto Kagome. He gave her a sweet kiss before slowly entering her. Kagome tried as hard as she could to not move to much, and trying her best to relax even though she was amazingly tense. Inuyasha stopped pushing for a moment and pulled back from the kiss. "Koi, you have to relax, I promise I will try my best not to hurt you." Kagome nodded and took in a deep breath, exhaling away all the tenseness. Satisfied that she was relaxed, Inuyasha pushed the rest of his way in, stopping when he met her maiden's barrier.

"Are you ready koi?" Inuyasha asked tenderly between kisses. Kagome nodded looking up at him, her eyes shining with trust and love. "I trust you Inuyasha." And with that simple statement, Inuyasha brought his lips down on her in a fierce kiss before breaking through her barrier. Pain shot into her body but Kagome only let a few tears slip out. Willing the pain to ease away, and with Inuyasha murmuring soft apologies and words of comfort, Kagome experimentally move her hips a little bit. Finding no more pain, she started to rock harder, letting Inuyasha know that it no longer hurt.

Understanding, Inuyasha slowly slid out, only to push back in, watching Kagome's face intently to make sure he truly wasn't hurting her anymore. In fact, the only thing he did see was the look of pleasure on her face.

"Inuyasha, faster…" Happily complying, Inuyasha started pumping faster, pulling out and then ramming all the way back in. Kagome didn't hold back, moaning each time he hit her sweet spot. Her hands were raking his back, leaving marks from her nails. Wrapping her legs around his waist Kagome moved with him.

Their bodies joined into one, a hanyou's and miko's soul combining into one pure soul, their love for each other coursing through their veins. Nearing their climaxes, Inuyasha started kissing the juncture of Kagome's neck, licking it and kissing it, preparing it for the mate mark he was going to leave on her. Hitting her climax, Kagome made a noise somewhere between a moan, scream and a sigh. Her contracting muscles causing Inuyasha to achieve his own release and at that moment he bit down onto her neck, marking her as his forever.

When the wave of euphoric pleasure passed, Kagome and Inuyasha laid together under the warmth of his haori, cuddling together.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Yes koi?" Inuyasha responded sleepily from his spot next to her.

"Why did you bite me on my neck?" Inuyasha opened his eyes to look at her, fearing that she regretted what had transpired between them. But upon looking at her eyes, he felt relief on seeing only curiosity and, was that mischief? Inuyasha shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"Well, it called the mate mark. And it shows that you belong to me and no one else can take you away from me. Demons mate for life, Kagome. Mating bonds are incredibility strong. You will live as long as I will, and if I was to die, you would follow me in death. I can feel your feelings and you can feel mine. This type of bond is unbreakable. Every demon knows this, even that bastard Kouga knows that once you have that mate mark your mine and he can't take you! HA!" Inuyasha flashed a toothy grin.

Kagome watched her hanyou with mild humor as she nodded to his explanation. At his last comment she mentally smiled, _'Men, they're all the same.'_ She laughed at her thought and continued to snuggle with her new mate.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back to Kaede's village when they heard a scream from somewhere in the forest.

"What was that?" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know, let go find out. I feel up for a fight!" Inuyasha said flexing his claws.

Jumping onto Inuyasha's back they ran through the forest until they got to a clearing. Standing there was a little girl. She was cowering trying to block the boar demon from attacking her again.

"Come on little wench, I'm hungry and you look delicious." The demon laughed evilly as it continued to stalk her.

The little girl scooted back until she was against a tree. She had blood on her knee and tears were coming out of her eyes. Inuyasha's blood started boiling, how dare that bastard hurt a little innocent child. Apparently he wasn't the only one that was furious, he could feel Kagome's aura radiating anger.

"Kagome, you get the kid, I'll take care of this pig!" Kagome nodded and started to run towards the frightened little girl.

The boar looked at them with little interest. "So, a hanyou mutt is going to save another hanyou mutt huh? I'll slaughter you, just like I did her parents!" Inuyasha's heart wretched, the poor girl who looked to be only three or four years old, was orphaned. Taking a second glace, he noticed that the demon was right, she was a hanyou. The girl had ears just like Inuyasha, but medium length hair caramel colored hair and piercing amethyst eyes. She looked so lonely and scared and Inuyasha felt a need to protect her. Turning around he snarled at the boar.

"You'll pay for that bastard." Taking out Tetsusaiga Inuyasha released the Wind Scar and easily destroyed the sorry excuse for a demon. He sheathed his sword and made his way over to the crying girl and Kagome, who was trying her best to comfort the child.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie, don't cry anymore. Your save now, see? Inuyasha destroyed the demon. He can't hurt you anymore." The little girl stopped crying and looked up at Kagome. She was brave, aside from a few sniffles no more tears came out.

"What's your name little one?" Inuyasha asked softly. Noticing that she was an inu-hanyou, Inuyasha felt an even greater need to want to help her. He didn't want her to suffer the same childhood he had.

The little girl looked up at him with big eyes. Then quietly she said, "Miyoko."

Kagome gave a big smile at the child. "Beautiful generation child, huh? Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl." The girl gave a small smile and kept on looking between Kagome and Inuyasha. "Well my name is Kagome, and this is my mate, Inuyasha." Miyoko's eyes suddenly got very big.

"You mean you're his mate? But you're a human. You don't like hanyous. My mama and papa were the only ones that liked me, though sometimes they said that I was a burden to them. Everyone else hated me."

Her cute little ears drooped down and she got tears in her eyes again. Kagome quickly took the small child in her arms and gave her a big hug, cooing and cuddling with the girl, trying to soothe her. Inuyasha watched with an expressionless face, his mouth set in a tight line. Touching Kagome's arm, he took the weeping girl from her arms and settled her into his lap.

Miyoko blinked a couple of times and looked up. Gold met amethyst. Inuyasha gave her a soft smile, then said something that would have made the great lord Sesshomaru drop his jaw.

"Would you like to stay with me and Kagome?" Kagome beamed brightly at the idea of having a child with Inuyasha.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea Inuyasha! What do you say Miyoko? Even though we could never replace your parents in your heart, we would love to have you in our family."

Miyoko just stared at the couple. "You would actually take me in? As one of your own?" she said slowly. Both adults nodded. She sat there in Inuyasha' lap for a minute, just staring blankly, then she said, "So, you don't hate me?" Inuyasha picked her up and touched turned her so she was nose to nose with him. "Listen kid, we don't hate you, if fact we like you a lot."

Miyoko abruptly wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and hugged him with as much force as a small child could. Inuyasha seemed surprised for a minute but quickly wrapped his arms around her as well. His eyes soften and he nuzzled the little girl. Inuyasha pulled her off and turned her towards Kagome.

"Go to mommy now and let her fix your knee." The girl beamed at her new father.

"Yes daddy." Scampering over to Kagome she gave the miko a big hug as well and then sat down as Kagome tended to her knee.

"You know Miyoko, you're going to have an older brother to help take care of you." Miyoko looked up at her new mother.

"Really? What's his name?"

"Shippo. He's a fox demon, Inu—I mean, daddy and I took him in when he was a kit too. Speaking of kits, how old are you Miyoko?" The caramel haired girl sat for a minute in a cute position with a concentrated look on her face. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at his daughter.

Finally she said, "I think I'm three! But my mama and papa never told me." Kagome's face faltered. _'How could her parents do that to her, it's so selfish of them not to even care about their daughter.'_ As another thought hit her, Kagome grinned widely. Inuyasha and Miyoko, watching this display of emotions across Kagome's face weren't sure whether or not they should be scared. But to be on the safe side, Miyoko climbed into Inuyasha's lap and sat Inuyasha style. In other words, legs crossed, and arms together.

"Daddy?"

"Yes pup?"

"Is mommy always so weird?"

"Yes pup, don't worry though, she's still the perfect mommy." Miyoko nodded and continued staring at Kagome, and said girl was watching happily her mate and daughter interacting. After admiring for a bit, she voiced her idea.

"Well Miyoko honey, since we found you today, why don't we call today your birthday?" Kagome stated cheerfully.

Miyoko nodded in agreement. "Okay mommy! Can we go meet my new brother Shippo now please?" Kagome and Inuyasha both smiled and nodded, for what seems like a common occurrence lately.

So the new family made their way towards the village. Miyoko perched on Inuyasha's shoulder and Kagome holding onto her hand. The whole way to the village was full of Miyoko asking questions about Kagome and Inuyasha and the said parents trying their best to answer her questions to her satisfaction. When they finally told Miyoko about Kagome traveling through time and that she was from the future, needless to say the child was in awe.

"So grandma and Uncle Souta are in the future and we have to jump through the well to go see them?"

"Yea pup, but your mommy likes to think she can go without me noticing. Keh." Miyoko pulled on Inuyasha's ear.

"Daddy, be nice to mommy!" Kagome started laughing and grabbed the little girl of Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Good girl! You get a treat now for sticking up for mommy." She gave the girl a kiss on the cheek and pulled out a lollipop. Miyoko eyed it and sniffed it before breaking out in a grin and stuffing it in her mouth. Inuyasha just scoffed and mumbled something about typical women.

"Jish ish woode wommy!" In other words, 'This is good mommy!' Inuyasha roared with laughter and took the child and put her on his shoulders again.

Kagome watched, not believing how easy it had been to fall into the role of mate and then motherhood within the span of a couple hours. _'Good god, when they say life can be unpredictable they sure as hell meant it!'_ Engulfed in her own thoughts, Kagome failed to notice Inuyasha stepping closer to her with a sleeping Miyoko in his arms. An arm around her waist snapped her out of her revere.

"You okay koi?" Inuyasha asked with concern.

Kagome just smiled. "Yes, I'm perfect! I'm just so happy. First I become your mate, and now we have a daughter! I can't wait to buy her clothes and spoil her, and just all in all raise her. I think my life is wonderful." Inuyasha gave Kagome a soft kiss on the lips.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**AN:** YAY FOR FIRST CHAPTER! Holy crap this is like ten pages on Microsoft word. Gotta say I'm impressed! It's very fluffy and sweet, you were warned. Now if you liked it, I'll continue, if not well that sucks because I will try to continue anyway. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
